A Night in the Glade
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Just something I thought about while reading the Maze Runner. Thomas wakes up in the middle of the night with a "problem."
1. Chapter 1

Thomas settled in for sleep next to Chuck and all the other Gladers that slept outside because there was no room in the Homestead where they were obviously meant to sleep. It didn't bother Thomas any. He was fine with sleeping wherever. If he got enough sleep, that is. Here lately, his dreams had been about Grievers and that shuck-face Ben that had nearly killed him. And the girl that was still in a coma. The feeling that she was familiar frustrated him, but he kept that detail to himself.

He rolled over onto his side, hearing Chuck snoring behind him. He laid awake, not tired at all. In fact, he felt...strange. And that was keeping him awake. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and thought that maybe it was something he ate, but the feeling wasn't bad. Just uncomfortable. And started to get more uncomfortable the longer he laid there dwelling on it.

Not wanting to bother anyone by not being able to sleep, Thomas quietly got to his feet and walked around everyone, keeping an eye on his footing. When he was free of the Gladers, he walked around to the back of the Homestead. It was quiet and dark, but at least he was alone now. He sat down on a box that was up against the wall of the Homestead and took a few deep breaths.

And shifted slightly when something was going on in his pants. He placed his hand on his groin, instinctively grabbing himself when that touch got a reaction. This feeling somehow felt familiar, but the memory loss had messed up a lot of things. He lifted his hips, shoving his pants down to his knees. There was a bit of relief from the freedom, but not enough. He looked down at his junk and he immediately identified his problem as an erection. He ran his fingers along his member then took it firmly in his hand and started stroking, a quiet moan escaping his lips...

Meanwhile, Chuck woke up in the middle of the night to find Thomas gone. He lifted his head and looked around, but the Newbie wasn't anywhere he could see. He rolled over and got up and started looking even though he should be sleeping and shouldn't care where the Greenbean had gone to.

For some reason, he was pulled toward the back of the Homestead and the sight there stopped him. It was Thomas. Pants down, dick in hand. It wasn't a new thing for Chuck, but he had never been a witness to it. Or actually ENJOY the sight before him now.

He made sure to stay back, out of sight. The thought of Thomas catching him stirred something within him, though. A stirring that spoke directly to his own cock, which became hard pretty quick. He had never had it happen before, though he had heard some guys talk about it. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want the feeling to go away. He was glad it was Thomas, too. Feeling this way toward any of the Gladers would just be awkward. Thomas was his friend and they were becoming close.

Chuck placed both of his hands against the bulge at the front of his pants, his eyes never leaving Thomas...

Keeping quiet, Thomas started to stroke himself faster. He closed his eyes, but then opened them and looked down to watch what he was doing to himself, wondering why it came so easily. Had he done it before?

He stopped what he was doing and looked forward when he heard a noise that sounded like a moan. He covered his cock with his hands as Chuck rounded the corner and walked toward him, his hands practically locked together in front of him. Thomas didn't say anything and surprisingly didn't feel embarassed. Just a little bit self-conscious. And...worried? maybe? Like he was afraid he was too big or Chuck was bigger than him. Thoughts that didn't make any sense.

"Couldn't sleep?" Chuck asked, keeping his voice down though Thomas didn't think anyone else would be able to hear them.

How could Chuck have a normal conversation when Thomas was sitting there with his pants down, cock under his hands? "I, um...had a problem," he said, feeling embarrassed now, but oddly comfortable around Chuck. Other feelings rose inside him.

"I know what you mean," Chuck said then pushed his pants down and just stood there, half naked and fully exposed. There was nervousness in his stance, but trust on his face that he could be himself around Thomas with no worries.

Thomas stood up and shuffled forward until he was standing right in front of Chuck. Chuck didn't say anything, but looked down. Slowly, Thomas moved his hands and watched as Chuck seemed to have difficulty looking away from the sight. "You can touch it if you want," Thomas said quietly, wondering where the words came from. Or why he had even said it. But he felt a bondage with Chuck that he couldn't explain.

Then Chuck touched him, sending pleasures throughtout Thomas's body. He found himself bucking into Chuck's hand then reached for the younger boy's cock. He pulled his hand back when Chuck got down on his knees in front of him.

"Chuck?"

"Relax," Chuck said, positioning himself so his face was near the cock that was still in his hand. "I've overheard some of the guys talking about doing this. They suck each other off while they talk about Newt blowing Alby."

"How do you know so much?"

"They talk when they think everyone's asleep," Chuck said. "I never understand what they're talking about, but now..." He slowly stroked Thomas like an expert. "Now things are different."

"Chuck..." Thomas breathed then closed his eyes as Chuck's mouth enveloped him. He was amazed by the feeling and buried his fingers in Chuck's hair, resisting the urge to thrust into that warm, wet suction. Chuck flicked his tongue over the member, sometimes sucking and then biting. All of it sent him higher than the walls of the Glade. He moaned out Chuck's name once more then came into the younger boy's mouth. When he looked down, he saw that Chuck had shot his load onto the ground and Thomas's pants.

They cleaned up and got dressed then headed back to bed.

* * *

**There might be a continuation to this, so stay tuned in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Chuck had quietly gone back to bed as if nothing had happened. And it would stay that way. Except for the fact that, unknowingly, Gally had seen them. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to take a piss and had seen them out the window. At first he just thought that they were going to try and scare him like they had done the first day Thomas had been here. But, when he looked closer, thoughts that anyone else were around weren't on their minds.

Chuck was on his knees in front of Thomas, both of their pants down. Chuck was stroking himself while he sucked Thomas off. Subconsciously, Gally started stroking himself while he watched, shooting his load into the toilet as the two boys behind the Homestead finished up. Gally pulled up his pants then watched them leave. He stood there for a moment then turned and left.

It was earlier than the normal wake up time, but Chuck couldn't get back to sleep. After what happened behind the Homestead, he and Thomas had come back and went to sleep like nothing at all had happened. Chuck had only been able to sleep for a few hours before he was awake again. He decided to get up and walk around the Glade for a while to clear his head.

All he could think about was Thomas.

Chuck stepped into the trees, making sure he didn't walk out into the graveyard. He sat down, out of sight, and just thought about what had happened last night. Whatever had happened between him and Thomas, he realized he wanted more. Not just more physically. He wanted Thomas to love him just as much as he loved him. But, would that feeling stick around? Or was it just something going through him in this moment? Something that would just go away over time?

He pushed himself up when he heard movement. He pressed his back against the tree. "Thomas?" he called out a bit nervously. Who else would be walking around this part of the Glade? And this early? It only made sense that Thomas had woke up and found him gone then came and looked for him.

But the person that stepped out wasn't Thomas.

It was Gally.

"I'm not your slinthead lover boy," Gally said. His stare made Chuck feel as if he was bolted to the tree behind him. "Gonna have a Fuck Meetup?" He sounded amused, which scared Chuck. The older boy had been a jerk before he went through the Changing and got worse.

"Answer me!" Gally yelled, but not too loud for anyone else to hear. He walked over to Chuck.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, Gally," Chuck said, a sinking feeling in his gut. How had Gally found out about last night? It couldn't be about anything else. Not with the 'Fuck Meetup' comment.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about," Gally said then grabbed Chuck and yanked him away from the tree. "And you sound pretty talented." He forced Chuck down onto his knees, gripping his hair tightly. "Pull my pants down."

Scared enough to pee himself, Chuck reached up and pulled Gally's pants down, eyes glued to the member that sprang out in front of his face. He was bigger than Thomas. Chuck looked up at Gally, who merely nodded. Chuck looked back at the massive cock then slowly took the head into his mouth, gagging when Gally thrusted the thing all the way in. Gally grabbed his head with both hands then started to fuck Chuck's mouth.

When Gally finished, spit and cum was flowing out of Chuck's mouth. He was breathing heavily, tears coursing down his cheeks. When Gally pulled him to his feet, Gally saw that Chuck had wet himself. He turned Chuck around to face the tree then shoved Chuck's pants down. Chuck was crying for him to stop.

Gally shoved three fingers into Chuck's tight hole. "You'll scream Captain Gally for me, you shuckin' pussy," he said, pushing his fingers in even deeper. Chuck cried out and Gally took joy in finger fucking him hard.

"Cap...Gally!" Chuck managed. There was blood when Gally pulled his fingers out. When Gally thrusted his cock inside him, he screamed. "CAPTAIN GALLY!" He just wanted it to stop.

Thomas had gotten up when he had found Chuck gone. He called out for Chuck then went looking for him. He headed for the Deadheads, quickening his pace when he heard Chuck's scream. His pace turned into a flatout run when he heard Chuck scream louder. Something he couldn't really hear clearly, but there was pain and fear in the scream.

When he made it to where Chuck was, the sight surprised him, but didn't make him stop. He continued running forward and tackled Gally, probably hurting Chuck more in the process, but at least Gally was away from him now. Chuck's sobs were drowned out by Gally's fist hitting him and knocking him down.

Thomas rolled and got back on his feet, head pounding. When his mind cleared, it was just in time to see Gally pulling his pants up and running off. Thomas thought about running after him, but needed to see to Chuck first.

He turned and ran over to where Chuck was trying to pull his clothes on. He was crying uncontrollably. Thomas dropped down to the ground beside him and put his arms around Chuck, doing his best to comfort his friend.

"It's gonna be okay," Thomas assured him, hoping that Gally hadn't hurt him too badly. He rocked Chuck back and forth and when Chuck slowly stopped crying, he pulled back and helped Chuck dress himself. "I've gotta talk to Newt and Alby."

"No," Chuck said, grabbing his arm. "It's not worth it."

"I won't let this go unpunished," Thomas said. "Gally raped you!"

"If you tell, it'll only get worse for me."

"I'll make sure it won't," Thomas said, helping Chuck to his feet. It didn't look like Chuck would be able to walk too fast. "I'll demand a Gathering. They'll have to listen. And maybe they'll banish-"

"You're being way too hopeful, Thomas."

"Gally hurt you."

"Because he saw us," Chuck said. "You tell Newt and Alby about this, you'll have to tell them about last night."

"Who gives a shuck about that?" Thomas asked. "You told me last night that other guys do it."

"I just thought-"

"Helping you is more important."

Thomas managed to talk Newt and Alby into a Gathering, though he wasn't allowed to take part in it. He told them about Gally raping Chuck. They didn't ask for any specifics so Thomas didn't have to tell them about last night. They told him to get Chuck to the med-jacks to get checked out then dismissed him. He didn't feel too hopeful about what would be said during that Gathering. Gally was probably just going to get thrown in the Slammer.

Thomas went to go find Chuck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas went to the med-jacks first to find Chuck, but didn't find the other boy there. They told him that he was fine, but he didn't really put much confidence in them. He was told that Chuck had headed off on his own after he rested for a few minutes. Thomas headed for the woods at the other end of the Glade, knowing he'd find Chuck there, but didn't know why Chuck would even go back. Wouldn't the woods hold horrible memories for him?

But, anywhere would remind him of Gally.

Thomas spotted Chuck and walked over to where he was sitting up against a tree. He plopped down onto the ground beside him. "You okay?" he asked.

Chuck nodded his head, though he didn't answer the question. "How'd things go with the Gathering?"

"They said they'd talk about it," Thomas said. He gave a slight sigh. "But don't expect anything."

"I wasn't."

Thomas fell silent for a moment. "Are you really okay?" he asked. "I'd kill the shuck face for you if you want me to."

Chuck looked at him. His eyes were red from crying. "I just have to hope he won't bother me anymore."

"You can hope for that?" Thomas said then put his arms around Chuck when Chuck looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "One way or another, Gally won't be a problem pretty soon. I CAN hope for that."

Chuck clung to him and sobbed. Thomas didn't say any more and just held him. After a few minutes, Chuck quieted down. They probably had to get up and eat pretty soon, but neither of them even attempted to get up.

Chuck pulled back and looked up at Thomas. "Getting out of here would solve all of our problems," he said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I know," Thomas said. He had already decided he wanted to be a runner. It was only a matter of time. "I'm workin' on it."

"You think you can do it?"

Thomas looked him straight in the eye. "For you, I'll try my best."

Chuck looked mighty grateful. They sat there for a moment then the slight smile on Chuck's face was gone as he leaned toward Thomas. When their lips brushed together, Thomas pulled back. "What the shuck?"

"Sorry," Chuck said, pulling away from Thomas. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his face a bit more. Was he actually crying again? Because of Thomas?

"I don't want to hurt you," Thomas said, the image of Gally fucking Chuck entered his mind.

"I'm a tough little shuck-face."

Thomas nodded his head. "And you wouldn't hurt me," Chuck added, looking at him. "I trust you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Please," Chuck said, moving closer to Thomas. "After last night-"

"You just got raped by Gally!" Thomas said. "How can you want this so badly?"

"After last night," Chuck said, sounding almost embarrassed. "I've never wanted you more than right now." He gave a slight chuckle. "I probably sound like a shuck girl right now."

"You sound like you," Thomas said, placing his hand on Chuck's chest. He moved his hand up to cradle his cheek then leaned in and pressed his lips against Chuck's. It was a bit weird at first, but they soon fell into something more natural, their lips moving together, tongues grazing. Thomas eased Chuck back until he was leaning back against the tree.

Pulling away, Thomas looked deep into Chuck's eyes. Without a word, they both started pulling off their clothes, dropping them into piles beside them. It was freeing to have all of his clothes off and Thomas moaned when Chuck grabbed his cock and started stroking him. Thomas reached down to give Chuck the same treatment.

Chuck grinned then guided Thomas to lay down on the grass. They were positioned with their cocks at the other's mouth. Thomas just stared at the member in front of his face while Chuck was already going to work at him. Thomas stroked Chuck for a moment then took his cock into his mouth. They sucked each other off for a few minutes then Chuck rolled off of him, spreading his legs as he got on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Thomas.

Thomas got up onto his knees behind Chuck. This brought on memories of what Gally had been doing, but he just had to remind himself that this was what Chuck wanted. This was nothing like what Gally had done. Thomas took his cock into his hand. With his other, he moved it over Chuck's ass, finger probing at his entrance. When Chuck moaned, Thomas slowly pushed his finger in. He pulled his hand away and spit then went back to fingering Chuck, lubing him up with his spit. There was no pain in Chuck's moans.

"Thomas, I'm ready," Chuck said, eyes closed in pure ecstasy. His cock was already leaking onto the grass below.

Thomas moved forward, pushing his cock inside Chuck. His ass was tight, but after a moment, Thomas slid in easily. He moved his hands over Chuck's back then grabbed his hips and started thrusting in and out.

"Yes, yes, fuck me!" Chuck said, stroking himself in time with Thomas' thrusts. "Harder! Faster!" Thomas complied with Chuck's wishes, his moans joining in with Chuck's. Hopefully they weren't being too loud for the other boys in the Glade to hear.

"You feel so good," Thomas said, leaning over and kissing Chuck's back as he moved. He reached around to jerk Chuck off. Chuck was moving back against Thomas, making Thomas groaned louder.

Chuck screamed Thomas' name as he came, covering Thomas' fingers and the ground. Thomas brought him to another climax when he came inside Chuck. Thomas continued to fuck him for a moment afterwards until he was completely spent. Pulling out, he collapsed to the ground. But when he saw his own cum leaking out of Chuck's ass, he got back up and licked it up, stroking Chuck once more.

"That's it for me," Chuck said, breathing heavily. He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed as he lay on the grass.

Thomas grabbed his clothes and dressed, but didn't move away from Chuck. They lay on the ground together, content. "More than ever, I'm getting us out of here," he said. He HAD to do it for Chuck.

Or die trying.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
